Midoriko's Curse
by AbercrombieGoth
Summary: Second in the sequal to New Enemies, and Unexpected Allies. Find out the lives of InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Kimiko, Inutaisho younger one, and Sesshoumaru after the defeat of Naraku. Review and this story will be back more often.
1. The Renion and the Transformation

**Author's Note: **

Sorry, I was going to air this last night at about mid night, but than when I accessed documents it said something about how the page was unavailable currently. Sorry, but here it is. The beginning of my second fanfic… so to understand this story, you must read my first story called New Enemies and Unexpected Allies. Hope people who read my first story will review more later ok… I am kind of getting sad writing these, and not getting any reviews. Finally, I fixed my mistake on spelling Tetsusaiga. Sorry again Fans. Thanks again, and R & R. If anyone can answer this does R & R mean Read and review?

Note: Lines indicate that we switch points of views, but we begin the chapter with InuYasha, and Inutaisho. By the way I do not own InuYasha… I wish though.

Chapter 1: The Reunion and Transformation

"Inutaisho…stop!" cried InuYasha as he dodged a downward swing from his son's blade.

"What father… may we continue now?" asked Inutaisho, as he positioned himself in his battle stance. However, InuYasha, did not answer as he sheathed his blade. Inutaisho also sheathed his blade before they heard a rustling of bushes to their left.

----------------------------------------

"Whoever is fighting, why did they stop?" she thought. Kilala, who was perched on her shoulder did not drop down and transform into her tiger-like form, or growl at the at the scent of their foes… what did this mean?

----------------------------------------

"What was that?" cried an alarmed Inutaisho, as he redrew his sword after hearing a meow.

"That sounded familiar…" thought InuYasha as he walked in front of Inutaisho. However, with InuYasha's stubbornness running through his blood, Inutaisho walked around his father, and in front of him once more.

"Now what?" he thought

----------------------------------------

Hearing footsteps she realized she had been overheard… concealing her scent with a new weapon that her mother had developed against demons she sprayed the air around her and drew one of her blade boomerangs as silently as she could.

"Now what?" she thought crouching down slightly.

5…4…3…2…1…

"Ahhh!" screamed Inutaisho charging into the bush.

"Take this!" cried Kimiko throwing one of her blades and drawing the other one right when she started charging into the overgrowth.

CLANG!

CLANG!

"Two clangs?" thought InuYasha walking silently after his son…. As InuYasha walked straight through the bushes he saw the most humorous scene ever. A girl who looked like Sesshoumaru, had her blade in contact, with what looked like boomerang blade from another girls hands. Behind the girl who looked like Sesshoumaru, was a fox demon who had blocked Inutaisho Tetsusaiga. However InuYasha did not laugh as he merely sniffed each person. He figured out who two people were, but he couldn't with the third person, for she had two scents mixed.

"You are Shippo!..." asked InuYasha pointing to the fox demon.

"What did you expect InuYasha, a little kid?" replied Shippo who was now glaring at InuYasha and sheathing his goldish blade.

"And your that Rin girl who used follow my brother around… so where is he now or are you going out by yourself now?" asked InuYasha now pointing at the woman, who looked like Sesshoumaru, except for her hair, and facial expressions.

"Of course I am," she said sheathing what looked like a regular katana. The third girl shifted a little as she was sniffed.

"I can't read your scent… what did you do to yourself," asked InuYasha. However, the girl merely pulled a bottle out of her bundle, revealing the scent cover-up. InuYasha merely took the bottle from the girl and began sniffing.

"What is your name?" asked Inutaisho, who was now inspecting the girl himself now, while his father left to think.

"My name is Kimiko," she replied, but then she asked him back.

"The names Inutaisho," he replied back.

"I guess we all know each other," said InuYasha who had just walked back from his inspection of the bottle.

"You must be Sango's daughter, her scent is all over that bottle," said InuYasha giving the bottle back to Kimiko.

"Father, her name is Kimiko," said Inutaisho.

"Fine, but Shippo, Rin, would you all like to join us for dinner today?" asked InuYasha as he sniffed the air, smelling traces of cooking going on back at their house.

"Sure," replied Rin, and Shippo simultaneously.

"Kimiko?" asked Inutaisho…

"Sure, I need some food anyway," she said getting her blade boomerangs. During the charged Rin had deflected it, and sent it lodged in the fork of a tree. The other was in the ground, where Rin's slash had sent it spinning into the air, and into the ground. Sheathing her blades she found everyone else gone, but Inutaisho was sitting in a nearby tree waiting.

"Why are you waiting for me?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, but since everyone else left, I thought you might need some help finding your way," replied Inutaisho as he jumped from the tree. As he walked over to Kimiko, he could tell from her scent that she was nervous, or curious about something. He was right as Kimiko walked over, and touched his ears on top of his head.

"Why do you have dog ears on your head?" she asked as they walked back.

"I'm half demon…" he replied. Finally, they returned to the village, and realized that InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were already eating around a fire outside.

"What took you so long slow pokes?" asked InuYasha slurping his ramen.

"We took a walk, a slow walk," said Inutaisho as he smiled at his dad.

"So this is Sango's daughter… who is your father," asked Kagome, passing a bowl of ramen over.

"My father is Miroku," said Kimiko showing her right arm to them. Like Miroku she had prayer beads wrapped around her right hand.

"Heh, so that lecherous monk got what he finally wanted?" laughed InuYasha, slurping more noodles into his mouth.

"I guess so…" said Kagome who started slurping noodles herself. Finally, everyone was full, but they could barely stand from all the food.

"That was good Kagome… how long has it been?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know about… maybe 8 or 12 years?" thought Kagome, "I'd have to go back to my time now and then to check, or I would forget."

"Hey InuYasha I have a question… does young Inutaisho transform during the new moon like you use to?" asked Shippo.

"Thanks for reminding me Shippo… Inutaisho, it is the time today correct?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes… father," said Inutaisho sulkily.

"InuYasha, don't you transform too?" asked Shippo.

"Well, you will see…" said InuYasha as he turned to leave with his son. As the father and son left, the moon disappeared, and the father and son returned. As InuYasha appeared in front of the fire they realized that InuYasha still transformed every new moon.

"Well Shippo, I don't transform into a human anymore, but a half-demon," said InuYasha looking like he would usually. He still wore the cloak of the fire rat, but the fluff was gone. His demon markings were gone, and his dog ears had returned.

"What about your Tetsusaiga?" asked Shippo.

"Same thing, it goes back to the way it was before I transformed into a full demon," replied InuYasha drawing his sword, and showing the fang shaped blade once more. As he sheathed his blade, everyone heard a rustling of bushes behind him.

"Don't worry it's only Inutaisho," called InuYasha. As if on cue Inutaisho stepped out. He wore a blue cloak that looked like the fire rat, but it wasn't an armor it was just regular clothes. His long silver hair, with dog ears was now black hair, with regular human ears.  
"Are you happy now?" asked Inutaisho to Shippo.

"He's kind of cute," thought Kimiko…

"Don't worry, I'll be back to my half-demon self by tomorrow," said Inutaisho… but before he could say anymore a demon appeared before them…

"Our master is here to give you a warning…" said the demon. Another demon appeared right beside the first one.

"She does not want you to interfere with her plans," said the other demon. A third demon appeared on the other side of the first demon.

"Interfere, and you shall all perish," said the third demon. However, before they left, Shippo drew his goldish sword, Rin drew the katana, Kimiko drew a boomerang blade, and InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga.

"ATTACK!" cried InuYasha as Shippo sword started glowing and released flames. Rin's sword created illusions of a thousand weapons attacking the second demon, and Kimiko's boomerang blade cut one down in half. InuYasha's attack finished all three demons off with a Wind Scar. As the demons crumbled to dust, a woman appeared.

"So you have decided to interfere?" asked Hato.

"You're just like Naraku… you like to cause pain for people," said Shippo.

"I have no choice now… you must all DIE!" cried Hato drawing the sword she stole from Rin, and charged. Her blade struck not one weapon, not two, but seven different weapons… who's weapons were they?

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, I know it may have been short, but I am not writing the whole story in just one chapter. From now on no more sneak peaks for the next chapter… sometimes I think they may give it away and all that. Anyway review please for a great cause.


	2. Brothers, Family, and Enemies

**Author's Note:**

Did you like it or hate my first chapter? I may continue the story or I may not depending on how much school work I get this year so yeah, if I don't update in like a month or two that means the series has been postponed for the year. Sorry if that happens, but yeah.. Thanks again for reading fans.

Chapter 2: Family and Truth Revealed

"What the?" cried Hato, as she saw not only Shippo's blade, Rin's katana, InuYasha's fang, and Kimiko's blade boomerang, but also Tokijin, a monk's staff, and a boomerang. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango had returned to the group after so long…

"Mother… Father!" cried Kimiko as she looked over at her father and mother at how they were defending against the blade.

"Hold on Kimiko…" said Miroku through grinding teeth.

"Is the curse devouring you monk?" asked a mocking Hato.

"In your dreams, you witch," cried Miroku as he was pushed back. Sango was grabbed behind from a chain that looped around her body. As she landed and turned to see who had pulled her back she screamed…

"Ko… Kohaku?" asked Sango looking up at her brother. Though his appearance had change a lot since they had last seen one another she could tell her brother was gone forever. His eyes were blank with a stare of pure bliss, and nothing more. His muscles were bulged like that of a real man, but one of his arms was gone. She could tell because half of his right arm was human, but from his elbow to his hand was a black arm… a black dragon's claw.

"What happened Kohaku?" cried Sango running over to her brother now. Miroku, and Kimiko ran towards Sango as well, but before they could reach her she collapsed to the ground. Across her chest was a deep gash from the claw. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel, but Kohaku threw an orange ball with black stripes at Miroku. The balls glowed briefly as Saimyosho were released once more from the nest.

"Father, close your wind tunnel, we must get mother to safety," cried Kimko as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her father tried to close the tunnel, but due to it's new power, he could barely even open it in the first place. To distract the new hell wasps, Kimiko took her chances and opened her own wind tunnel.

"WIND TUNNEL!" She cried. Saimyosho were immediately drawn to her wind tunnel, but as the Saimyosho were about to enter her tunnel and poison her, a figure flew past her hand and clawed at the oncoming insects… it wasn't InuYasha or Sesshoumaru… but Inutaisho! Inutaisho stood in front of Kimiko in his human form. The wasps plunged through the young human as they collided.

"NO!" cried InuYasha as he saw his son fall. As if time had slowed, Inutaisho's body slowed… blood pouring from the holes in the boy's chest. Finally, the body hit the ground, but the first person to reach the body, was not InuYasha, but Kimiko…

"Why did you save me?" whispered Kimiko cradling Inutaisho's head in her lap.

"Because… I…." said Inutaisho, but he coughed up blood.

"Spit it out," cried Kimko… At that moment Shippo appeared by their side.

"Don't worry, I have just the blade that will help," said Shippo drawing his third blade on his back. As the blade was unsheathed it looked as if the metal never cooled off. It radiated red with fire, yet also something unmistakably familier.

"Hurry," cried Kimiko, as Shippo swung the blade. As if invisible hands were sewing up the skin, and patching up the body. Finally, the sewing stopped and there lay Inutaisho resting.

"Could you also help my mother?" asked Kimiko as she went over to Sango's limp body. Shippo nodded as he went over and touched Sango's hand checking for a pulse.

"It's faint, but there," said Shippo swinging his blade one more time, "that should help for now." Shippo than took Sango's resting body and put it next to Inutaisho's.

"You stay here, and guard them; I have business to attend to," said Shippo running back into the fight.

----------------------------------------

"Heh, you pitiful monk," cried Hato as she swung her blade, which threw energies of fire at Miroku, who still had his Wind Tunnel open.

"Better than a witch like you, Hato," cried Miroku as he finally succeeded in placing the prayer beads around his hand and sealing off the tunnel.

"Heh, you will die of the curse soon monk… do not forget," cried Hato, as her demons surrounded her. At this point, InuYasha launched his Wind Scar at the hoard of demons, but as the smoke cleared from the damage, Hato had already gone.

"I see you become a half-breed again, my brother," said Sesshoumaru sheathing his Tokijin.

"And what about it?" replied InuYasha. Sesshoumaru merely snickered at how his brother's attitude changes as his body changes during the new moon.

"Don't worry, my left arm becomes a mere half-breed's arm thanks to your blood," snorted Sesshoumaru showing InuYasha his left arm. The maroon demon markings around the wrist were gone, and his nails were merely half of what they usually were.

"And you yell at me about me about being a half breed," snorted InuYasha, "look at yourself, you half-breed arm demon."

"Oh, but my transformation only lasts about an hour, I think I can handle it," said Sesshoumaru eyeing his brother's dogs ears, and the untransformed Tetsusaiga. As if on cue, Shippo ran in.

"Where is Hato?" asked Shippo looking all directions.

"She's gone…" replied InuYasha looking down knowing his son was… dead.

"I will avenge Sango," cried Miroku holding his head in his hands.

"Stop blubbering will you?" said Shippo looking at the two men who had lost something they cherished, "they are ok, I healed them."

"And with what runt?" asked InuYasha.

"With my blade… idiot," said Shippo showing them his healing blade.

"I call this blade, Honor, for until I accomplish my task in slaying Naraku's daughter, Hato, I will never die in peace," said Shippo raising his sword above his head. At his words the sword glowed deeper than before and transformed, revealing the true blade's identity... Sou'unga, the sword of world conquest had returned…

**Author's Note:**

Well? What did you think of this one? I need some reviews, please or else this story will be postponed for the year. I know I am kind of threatening to cut this story out for a year, but only because I need some reviews for some happiness that my story is good, or bad. If you thought this chapter was kind of awkward or the first one was tell me. I know I am kind of slacking off, but if I stop writing that means school has started, and I can't write anymore until a break, or weekends. Thanks again for reading you wonderful fans.


	3. The Truth of Shippo

**Author's Note:**

Ready? I hope you love this chapter… by the way, I may hold this story on ransom until I get more reviews. I am sorry for doing this, but it is the only way for the story to get better. Thanks again fans.

Chapter 3: The Truth of Shippo

"How in the seven hells did you obtain Sou'unga?" asked InuYasha looking at the blade in the light of the fire.

"And why does such a blade of destruction heal?" asked Sesshoumaru sheathing his blade.

"What did you do to is Shippo?" asked Kagome watching him return the sword to its sheath.

"This all started when Totosai told me a premonition that someone had toldto himeons ago, about how one with small power would grow to be someone great one day," said Shippo looking into the fire remembering when Totosai had told this to him at his death.

"He even gave me two of his fangs and told me to begin… I never knew what the fangs were for until I finished, which was when I realized what they were fore," continued a sad Shippo remembering the fine blades he had created, but no one to compliment his great work.

"What happened next?" asked Kimko eyeing the blade that Shippo now held in his hands.

"Nothing, until years passed I finally decided to have to guts and go into hell for the first time in my life; mind you that these swords can be used over and over again, but they can also be used for weapons," replied Shippo his eyes flaring with fire.

"I walked through the burning grounds noticing all the dead enemies we slayed, even Naraku who was chained to a rock tormented by the devil himself," he continued.

"Finally, embedded in a rock wasthe sword…the sword that I remembered as Sou'unga," said Shippo looking down at the handle of his blade. He unsheathed his sword once more and stabbed it into the ground. He was redoing what hehad done beforebefore... a reactment of that day.Grasping the handle of the blade he pulled, but it would not budge… finally, Shippo called out with tears in his eye, "Totosai, you were like another father to me… I will AVENGE YOU!" Finally, the blade was pulled free, and the evil that dwelled within was gone and diminished to the greatness of justice.

"However, as I pulled the blade out, not only did that release an evil aura around the area, but it also drew demons to it's evil powers…" noted Shippo as he continued his story.

"I ran, drawing the second blade, which was more like a dagger for my size and struck downward… thus causing a shockwave, and a rip between worlds."

"I ran through the portal and sealed it just as a demon arm appeared in the portal… I instinctly struck down, chopping the arm off," said Shippo.

"That was when I realized that Sou'unga was still with me… and that now that I had it, I had to change it… reshape it… and finally, give it new powers," recalled Shippo as his eyes unfocused…

_BANG!... CLANG!... BANG!... FOX FIRE!…………_

"_I have to hurry, the aura may have alerted demons…" thought a young demon hammering a blade known as Sou'unga with a very tiny hammer. Finally, the blade was newly changed, and the blade no more sending out an evil demonic aura. The blade had changed as well. The blade no longer silver radiated red like a fire blazing in a field of dry grass… the hilt had remained the same, and the grip was now black leather. The end of the handle now had the head of what looks like a fox head at the end. As the young demon placed the blade on the ground, the head of a snake demon appeared in the doorway of Totosai's once home…_

"_Ah, I see I have found a blade of fine steel, and lunch," said the demton licking his jaws of the dried blood that had already dried from another meal._

"_You will not defeat me…" yelled the fox demon picking up the still hot blade of Sou' unga._

"_Oh, I think I will," replied the snake demon opening his mouth… but he wasn't spitting out acid, but people… the undead of humans were helping the demon! The undead samurai were raising swords… more like half blades, since the blades had been digested in the snake's belly._

"_DIE!" cried the young demon swinging his blade. Lights of violet erupted from the blade wrapping themselves around the demon and the samurai slaves… as the light cleared, nothing remained, but a swirling mass of dust._

"_I guess this blade is more powerful than I though," said the triumphant young foxdemon holding his blade in the air._

"_I Shippo, the fox demon will avenge my foster father… Totosai," said Shippo sheathing the blade._

_end of flashback_

"Uh, Earth to Shippo," called out InuYasha shaking the young fox demon from his trance.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," said Shippo.

"About what?" thought Kimiko, but that question was not answered, for InuYasha immediately stood up drawing his blade.

"Draw your weapons everybody," he commanded. Everyone was immediately alert, as something from the North headed towards them, a dragon of some sort.

"Don't even worry about it," said Sesshoumaru, who hadn't even drawn his weapon…"it is only Ah Uhn." The two head dragon landed beside there master. Ah and Uhn had gotten quite large. Though dragons they no longer had a cup around their mouths, and they were much bigger, and longer.

"Ah Uhn has come to deliver a message," said Sesshoumaru patting the dragon heads as they both growled.

"What, the castle is on fire?" mockingly asked InuYasha.

"That is exactly what he was telling me," snapped back Sesshoumaru. This left an embarrassed InuYasha who was looked at everyone… finally someone broke the silence with a laugh.

"Nice going InuYasha," said Kagome looking at the moon. Only a few more minutes, and the new moon would be over. However, a blast of energy appeared out of nowhere creating a crater in the middle of their camp. InuYasha had barely been able to grab his son and his wife away from the blast in time. Everyone else was also able to get away, but as the smoke cleared Hato stood where she was holding a blade in front of her. Though the blade glowed a deep blue ice, Kagome could sense an evil presence within the blade…

"Shippo… why does that blade seem to feel like your blade?" asked Kagome as she passed out. InuYasha though in his half demon form rushed to his unconscious wife's side.

"Kagome don't worry everything is going to be all right," whispered InuYasha, but Hato had obviously overheard.

"Nothing is ok InuYasha… for you see hasn't Shippo told you yet?" asked Hato holding her blade out further giving InuYasha a chance to finely inspect the blade.

"Even though Sou'ung was sent to hell, did you not know of the terrible secret?" she continued looking into InuYasha's eyes. Finally, InuYasha's eyes widened with horror, for he knew what this meant.

Sou'unga had a twin blade thatthere greatfather, Inutaisho had never found…

End of Chapter

To be Continued

**Author's Note:**

Review please, for it is going for a good cause. I may also postpone the story, so if I get more reviews I will write faster, but for now since I don't get many reviews I decided to give it a rest a bit, and post a new chapter up once a week... but could you wonderful fans just leave a review anyway. Once, i get a ton on this one and the first series story, I will write faster, and it will get better. First one to review this story, will be dedicated for their wonderful help in my next chapter. Thanks again and review please, I want to get back to my Harry Potter, and the Half-Blood Prince... it's a good book.


	4. Betrayal of Love

Author's Note:

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I just need more reviews to compliment what I need to do better in my writing technique. Thanks again, those who reviewed my story, and I hope future readers will too. Heh, I hope you love this chapter, Sesshoumaru… well you'll just have to read.

Chapter Four: Betrayed by Love.

"Shippo, you mean you knew, and you never told us?" angrily as InuYasha looking at their once trustworthy friend.

"InuYasha… I did know, but that was only after she revealed a new secret to me… one even worse than the one you have just heard," replied Shippo shivering as he remembered what Hato had said.

"Ah, so you remember my newest companion," laughed Hato as she gave a signal by raising her blade, blasting black light into the now coming night. A white blur emerged as they jumped from the trees landing gracefully in the middle of Hato, and Shippo. A dog demoness had appeared…

"Why hello, Sesshoumaru," replied the woman, flaring her silver hair as her sapphire-like eyes at the now stumped and blushing Lord of the West.

"Kiara?" cried out Sesshoumaru in shock, his eyes wide with surprise, and fear.

"What are you doing with that filthy half-breed?" inquired Sesshoumaru drawing his blade Tokijin from his sash.

"You will lose again, Sesshoumaru, don't you know? I win every time," she replied as if mocking Sesshoumaru, and drawing her own sword.

"Where did you get that sword?" butted in InuYasha who was now also shocked at the blade that this demoness wielded.

"In return if I worked for Hato, I would be rewarded with a powerful blade," replied Kiara, as she showed off the long forgotten Yamibatou.

"Kiara, we were going to have a family…" said Sesshoumaru, his mouth opened in shock, but those eyes of shock turned into coldness, as his fingers turned white knowing what they must do…

"Kiara… I release you of this wench," yelled Sesshoumaru as he swung down with his sword, but Kiara brought up her own blade, and as both blades struck… Tokijin finally crack… the blade was sent spinning into the air as it landed with a thud into the trunk of a tree… Kiara's blade did not finish though as it also took down Sesshoumaru as the blade sheered off his entire left arm again….

"SESSHOUMARU!" yelled InuYasha with horror as he saw his unbeatable brother downed so easily… Sesshoumaru merely growled in pain as he held the stump of his once whole arm…

"Kiara… how…?" mumbled Sesshoumaru as Kiara knelt down by Sesshoumaru her eyes locking into his…

"I loved you," said Kiara as she moaned and grabbed Sesshoumaru's head… and kissing it passionately in front of everyone leaving Sesshoumaru… once more with his eyes full of shock… in a span of a minutes… the kiss broke.

"But… since you never came back… you disgust me, as much as your brother!" yelled Kiara, as she finished him off stabbing him into the chest… His royal blood spilled over the tree's trunks as they came up to taste the blood…

"Kiara… I do… l.l.oo.." but he slumped down… his eyes closing… forever….

"SESSHOUMARU!" cried InuYasha drawing his own blade, the Tetsusaiga.

"Wench… damn you to hell, for killing my brother," angrily growled InuYasha as he fought back tears. However, as InuYasha was about to swing his Wind Scar, a whip of light, appeared wrapping itself around InuYasha's blade… Staring with horror, his brother's body was standing up, and the right arm extended…

"InuYasha… do not hurt Kiara, she is my mate after all," replied Sesshoumaru as he calmly walked over to Kiara, blood still pouring from his stumped arm, and biting into her neck to mark her…

"Sesshoumaru!" cried out Kiara as she stood there motionless as he marked her… blood poured from her neck as she fell down…

"Heh, that's all I needed," said Sesshoumaru as he licked some of the blood spitting it onto his stumped arm. The arm glowed as the blood of the cutter allowed Sesshoumaru to reclaim his arm, to fight with his two hands. As Sesshoumaru ran over to his arm, he took it and placed it on the stump glowing again as he did the first time. However, this time, since Kiara's blood was pure, this blood would allow Sesshoumaru to claim some new powers from InuYasha's blood, his own, and now Kiara's.

"How could you mark me!" shouted Kiara angrily at what Sesshoumaru had done…

"You are my mate," said Sesshoumaru calmly as he used his inhuman speed right behind Kiara and pressed her neck hard enough as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"You fool!" yelled Hato as she dispersed from the group running as fast as she could from the scene.

"WIND SCAR!" yelled InuYasha as he struck the Hato with his blade. Her body was engulfed with the gold light as she ran, but something was amiss…. A hand rose from her back as she ran, falling down on her knees in agony from the pain… a head appeared as it rose from the body completely bare… Hato lay slumped her eyes in shock, her body spassing out as she breathed deeply…

That's when the Wind Scar hit, but the being brought up its arms creating a violet shield…

"InuYasha are you picking on my daughter?" called out the figure snickering evily…

"No…." thought InuYasha his eyes with shock, and horror that their so called defeated foe… Naraku… had returned…

Author's Note:

Don't you just love these chapters? They leave you in so much suspense, but these chapters will come slowly now that school has started. Review please.


End file.
